When a user requests electronic content, the user may be directed to uninteresting electronic content. For example, conventional search engines retrieve a set of search results that correspond to a search query. Some search results may direct a user to Internet resources that do not interest the user, even though the search results match the search query. For example, this issue may arise when a query relates to multiple different topics, one or more of which being of relatively little or no interest to the query submitter, in which case search results are produced that are representative of each of the different topics. As another example, users may be presented with advertisements relating to subjects in which the user is not interested. As yet another example, a user may be provided with electronic content that is geared toward a demographic of user that does not represent the user.